Just This Night
by xburnxthexsunx
Summary: Jet's thinking of Sokka,maybe a little too much.Will Jet get what he wants?JetxSokka.Slash.Lemon Fluff.
1. I

**Summary:**Jet&Sokka.Jet's lusting after him, but will Sokka's need for love make Jet want the same?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender.For if I did,the show would no longer be a kids show,nor would it be showed on Nick,but on HBO,at night,real late at night.-sighs-Fantasies,fantasies,fantasies.

**Warnings:**Yes,this _IS_ a slash story.If you have any objections to that,then boo!You whore!Shoo!Jet is hot, Sokka's hot, they're even hotter TOGETHER.

**

* * *

**

**Just This Night**

_**Part One**_

* * *

Her hair is so beautiful. It sways as she walks. Oh, and that way she walks, she's great. Her eyes are the same as her brothers. Her brother, her brother is more wonderful than she is.

"What?"

A loud whisper was heard in the lone tent by the trees. Why had his thoughts always ended up on Sokka? He wanted to like Katara, but, Sokka, he was, so... Jet shook his head slightly, allowing frayed bangs to fall over his greenish eyes. It had only been a few days since they had encountered these three travelers. Along with a flying bison and a flying lemur. They had helped with their ambush on the Fire Navy troops, serving as a distraction. Jet was more interested in capturing the blue eyed boy's attention than in actually defeating the small army. He was coming to realize, he liked Katara because she had the same eyes as her brother. Sokka had more flawless features than Katara could have ever hoped for. His smooth, sleek, and soft tan skin. The way he smiled when he thought that he had beat someone at something. The way his clear blue eyes lit up when something amusing had met his ears. Sokka was so innocent, not menacing and intimidating like his sister. It was inevitable, he liked Sokka.

Jet shook his head once more, although this time it was a little bit more forceful. As if to shake the thought of Sokka out of his mind, and let enter Katara. This was, undoubtedly, not working. The green eyed teen let out a sigh as he stretched his stiff muscles from sleeping. The sun had not yet risen. His ears perked at the sound of wood creaking. Who would be up at this hour? Jet's heart started to beat a little bit faster as he held his breath. He slowly crawled to the entrance of his tent. The small slit of the two flaps were listlessly pulled open to uncover an adolescent, dark-skinned & shirtless stretching his arms out to the dusky sky. Jet heard his breath hitch.


	2. II

**

* * *

**

**Just This Night**

**_Part Two_ **

* * *

Sokka was having a rather, well, rough night. He could still hear Katara's voice…

"Oh, Jet, his eyes are sooo fantastic!"

She would whisper while Jet would pass by. Knowing Sokka as a rather curious character, he would peer into those eyes of Jet's, and figure out why Katara was so head over heels for him. Jet was altogether brilliant. The way that he would tilt his head to the right while he talked to you. The little chuckles he would give while telling a story of old friends. Sokka sighed and returned to the position that he usually slept in, not being able to sleep that way either. Being alone in this tent didn't do him any good. He ran a palm across his cheek. Wow, was he running a fever? His skin was hot to the touch; his neck was wet, as was his back. The blue shirt that he had worn since his leave from the Southern Water Tribe was starting to stick to his front.

Sokka propped himself up onto his elbows. He reminisced about his mother, recalling one cold day on which he had been playing outside, from morning 'till dusk. His coat was rather puffy and bothersome to the game they had been playing, so he took it off and laid it on the wet snow. That same night, his mother sat beside him while he coughed, sneezed, and sniffled. He never took off his coat again.

A salty tear ran down his already damp face, ending at the corners of his mouth. He wiped it away, ashamed that he was crying. Remembering that he was alone in his own little tent, he let the tears run down his cheeks. He was a silent crier, not making any sounds or movements. The pillow was warm when he laid his head onto it, switching to his right side and hugging himself. Oh how he missed his mother…

As soon as Sokka was finished crying, he sat up quietly, slipping off his shirt in the process. It was indeed warming up in his tent. He tossed his blue shirt onto a chair that was near him. Sokka shyly stuck an arm outside of his 'room', feeling the freshness of the early morning air. Giving a sigh of relief, he stepped outside, trekking on a creaky plank. He cringed, thinking he had woken up someone.

Who could have he woken up? The only tents near him were….

"Jet."

His name made Sokka's pulse flutter. Especially when it escaped his lips in such a manner. He started to tip-toe to the other end of the bridge that held this hideout together. He paused at the end of the wooden platform, standing on the edge of his toes; he tried to make out what Jet was doing. Knowing that he couldn't see that well in the dark, he sighed and gave up; he took another step forward, trailing on another creaky plank. He quickly retreated his foot and took in a deep breath, extending his arms out towards the canopy of the trees.

Although his sight wasn't all too good, his hearing sure was. Sokka had heard someone inhale sharply. He hastily put his arms down and looked to Jet's tent. Not being able to make out anything, he took a few, wide, steps towards it, being light on his feet, so he wouldn't wake grumpy planks of wood. When he arrived at the entrance, his fingers met the soft cloth of his fellow companions' shelter. Intuition was his leader; he drew in a deep breath, only to find a pair of green eyes who held his blue gaze.


	3. III

**Just This Night**

_**Part Three **_

* * *

Bruising kisses were Jet's favorite. The raw passion exerted in such a meeting of soft lips, hard teeth, and warm tongues made Jet lust for more. But, since the body that was centimeters away from him hadn't had Jet's full body approval, he decided to pull back from the light kiss he had decided to greet Sokka with.

Silence engulfed them. Sokka was now in Jet's tent, although not entirely because he only leaned in half way. Jet could clearly see that Sokka's eyes were quickly scanning his belongings. His dirty shirt, strewn on the floor, his hook swords, hanging proudly, high above their heads.

Sokka's mouth unsoundly opened, words that his brain instructed him to speak didn't break the silence. They produced no sound waves. He wanted to explain himself, to tell Jet that it was a mistake that they had encountered each other this way. Words, buzzing through his head. Yet none of them vibrated his adolescent vocal cords.

Jet is always prepared. Not spasmodic like Sokka. He knew this was going to happen. Seeing Sokka's jaw drop open, searching for letters in groups. This made him want to slide his tongue into his sweet tasting mouth, like a snake slithers in the tall grass. Jet figured Sokka would moan, groan, even.

Jet was silent when he either kissed or had sex. He never let a whimper escape his throat. Only on the occasion in which the person whom he was with kissed, sucked or merely breathed on his neck, more so hisaphrodisiac.

Sokka's sounds were deafening; from his heavy breathing to his emphatic cries for more. Certainly, neither of the boys were virgins. But virginity intact or not, Sokka was still as experienced as a thirteen year old girl receiving her first kiss. Not to mention holding hands for the first time, the unfamiliar feeling of another hand entwined with her own.

Jet, however, was the expert fourteen year old who had led this poor girl into kissing his smooth, seductive lips. Who led her to link hands. Who led her to feel her heart beat faster and slower at the same moment.

"Ssshhh…."

The words slithered our of Jet's mouth like the snake who longed to slide into his mouth. Jet put his index finger to his lips. Sokka's attempt to give an explanation promptly ended. He situated himself on his knees, putting his hands onto his thighs, following Jet's lead. It was just as hot in here as it was in his tent. The sweat running down his back, slowly, inch by inch, felt like a tiny spider, moving its way down. Sokka shivered, he could hear his heart beat, feel his pulse in his neck beat more vigorously, faster, he was sure Jet saw his Adam's apple move up and down, as he swallowed hard.

Jet smiled. Smiled a dangerous smile. Like a cat thrashing its tail, side to side, looking into the fearful eyes of its prey. Their faces were only inches away from each other. Sokka's face was expressionless, but his eyes told all. He wanted to kiss, to feel passion between them. Fervor that a woman could never give nor receive from him. His tongue hurriedly wet his lips, just in case they were going to have their lips tell one another secrets. Salty sweat was what he tasted in his mouth, was it seriously that hot in there? Then, the unexpected took place. Jet laughed. Jet actually chuckled. At what, Sokka couldn't find a reason. Maybe he was laughing at him? Maybe he thought this was a joke? Maybe he had been dreaming of his sister, and had been sleep walking? No, no that kiss was too ardent to be half asleep while doing it.

"W-what?"

Sokka choked out. Was Jet laughing at his feelings? He let out a deep breath, letting his body loose. There was no answer from the green-eyed teen.

"What?"

Sokka said more forcefully.

"I'm sorry."

Jet said, laughter in his voice.

"This should have never happened."

* * *

Woo-hoo!How EXCITING.Ok,well,apart from that.There is WAY more to this.I know this was originally a song fic,but the song just didn't go along with what was going on,y'know?I'll update whenever I get insipired,which will be probably in like,two days or so.This isn't the end,don't worry,Jet's a very complicated character.Leave some REVIEWS.Idiots. 


End file.
